iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Roslyn Oakheart
Roslyn Oakheart Biography Born in 377 AC to Lord Edric Oakheart and Lady Myranda Oakheart, Roslyn was thrust into a somber unfeeling world in the wake of the death of her mother Lady Myranda. Gifted with beauty from a young age, it was not enough to ease the aching soul of her mother. She was not the heir to Oakheart her family so desired and desperately needed. Her father was slain in the battle of Red Lake and her uncle returned maimed and lame shortly before her birth. Roslyn was raised by her older sister Lynesse. The both of them were lorded over by their uncle Damion. The two sisters were close. As close one could be to the only motherly figure they knew in infancy. She followed the fancies of her sister in learning the intricacies of whispers. Likening it to a game where there was no winner, because there was always something to know, to learn, or to discover. During 390 AC, her uncle returned with a large giant of a warrior who saved his life from thieves in Braavos. This man was to be the bodyguard of Lynesse on her 16th name day. The story of his attack and rescue piqued Roslyn's interest in her own preservation because she was not gifted the stewardship of a bodyguard. She took to the less gruesome art of the bow during that time under the tutelage of familiar men-at-arms. On her 16th name day, much like her sister, she received a gift from her Uncle Damion. The gift did not come in the form of a tall giant. But in the form of a tutor and a stack of books. The man knew everything there was to know about anything. Something the tutor told her to spark what imagination she possessed. Taken with the fanciful tales of Dragons and the beautiful language of Essos. She entreated the tutor to teach her Valyrian. And so he did, as well as arithmetic and basic literacy in both the common tongue and the language from across the sea. Following the trend with Lynesse, for her 18th name day in 395 AC, she toured Westeros at her own leisure. Writing Ravens back to Old Oak whenever she could. Detailing her travels. The people she has met and the things she has learned. She spent two short years on tour and during that time took her journey even further into the Free Cities where she enjoyed her time away from Westeros. Returning to Old Oak for her sister's celebration to her new status as Lady of Old Oak, bringing gifts and of course herself, from the Narrow Sea. She remained in Old Oak at the outbreak of the Fourth Targaryen rebellion and in the wake of her sister's death. When news of approaching Ironborn reached Roslyn. She was told to flee to wherever she felt was safest. Once more Roslyn was on the road. Heading east to Essos. Timeline * 377-395 AC Born to the late Lord Edric Oakheart and Lady Myranda Oakheart, Lady Myranda Oakheart takes her own life that same year. Adopted by Lord Damion Oakheart along with her sister, Lynesse Oakheart. Raised by the Old Oak Household * 386 AC : Roslyn learns the value of secrets and how to hide them with her sister Lynesse. * 390 AC: Begins to practice Archery as both art and skill * 393 AC: On her 16th name-day, Roslyn was gifted a tutor. Began to study the Valaryian language as her sister tour's the Reach. * 395- 396 AC: Come her 18th name-day, Roslyn tours the Reach, The North, The Riverlands, the Crownlands, and The Vale before leaving Westeros for The Free Cities in Essos. There she becomes fluent in Valeryian. * 397 AC: Ros returns to Old Oak with gifts from Essos and the Narrow Sea at her sister's tournament celebration. * 398 AC: Ros has remained within Old Oak after the death of her Sister, Lynesse. Mourning * 399 AC: Roslyn absconded eastward to escape calamity at the hands of the Ironborn raids. * After the onset of the Seventh Moon in Autumn she began her journey back to her ancestral home of Old Oak from the bloodied battlefield of Bronzegate where she met a hedge knight, Ser Terryn of Ironoak. Upon the road she initially attracted seven brave individuals to her plight. Two hedge knights, Ser Warrek and Ser Jorran. A baker named Styve. A Braavosi woman, Doryna and her skill with the Braavos dance. Finally the sellsword father, Tobin, and his two sons Jack and Edmund. * During the Ninth moon of Autumn fifty more individuals joined her band of Family and Household * Lord Alesander Oakheart 311, d. 368 * Lady Jeyne Oakheart need Redwyne 317, d. 355 * Lord Edric Oakheart AC,d.377 AC * Lady Myranda Oakheart d.377 AC * Lady Lynesse Oakheart 374 AC, d. 398 AC * Self 377 AC * Damion Oakheart 336 * Gladys Tyrell nee Oakheart 338, d. 366 * Renly Oakheart 341, d. 362 * Everan Oakheart 347 * Perceon Flowers 381 * Dacey Flowers 383 * Joy Tarly nee Oakheart 350 * Lyra Baratheon nee Oakheart 355, d. 371 Category:House Oakheart Category:Reachman